The Odd Silbing
The Odd Sibling is a Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends episode when Ticket To Rod aired on Cartoon Network. I do not own any Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends characters. All belong to Cartoon Network. Plot It's hard being the odd sibling in the house. He's always pushed around and blamed. having enough, Mac runs away. Who will he meet? What will happen next? Mac Leaves Foster's: Part 1 It was evening at Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends and Mac had gone home. He was about to head up to his room when he saw his former friends glaring at him. “Mac, did you break the living room window pane?!" asked Frankie as she pointed at the window pane behind him. There was a large crack on it. "No, I didn't do it, Frankie. I swear it wasn't me," replied Mac. Frankie didn't believe him. She yelled, “Mr. Herriman! Mac broke the living room window!" “Master Mac!” yelled Mr. Herriman. as he marched down the stairs. "But Mr. Herriman, it wasn't me. I was out all the time," begged Mac. "Not another word, Master Mac. You are not getting dessert tonight and you will pay for the broken window with your money!" Mr. Herriman shouted. Tears filled Mac’s eyes. He sadly walked up into his room and started to cry his eyes out for a long time. As he was weeping, he remembered the times where his former friends forget about him, turn against him, treated him like dirt, and Times when Frankie kicked him out of Foster’s. The times where he was accused for something he did not even do. And that time when he was banned from his friends’ activities and was kicked out from the house just because he lied that he was bad luck. And worst of all, the time when his former friends told him to leave so they will stop fighting. To him, he felt like if he wasn't a part of the family anymore. Mac finally had enough of this. He grabbed his family picture and threw it hard on the ground. The impact smashed the picture into pieces."This is all your faults!" he yelled with tears of anger. He took out a piece of paper and wrote a note. He placed it on the bed and started to pack his money, clothes, computer, and his stuffed rabbit, Bun-Bun into his duffle bag. He peered out of his room and saw his former friends in their rooms. “Goodbye forever, Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman, Bloo, CoCo, Eduardo, and Wilt. I hope I never see you again. I hope you all die of cancer,” he said. He tiptoed to the door and went to the front porch. Outside, Mac gave one last look of the house. "I hate you, guys. But this is for your own good," he said. Mac decided that he’s through, done, and had enough with Bloo, Frankie, and everyone at Foster’s, and never ever ever return, never be friends with Bloo, Frankie, CoCo, Eduardo, and Wilt, and hold a burning hatred on them. Not since the time his former friends turned against Mac, treat him poorly, back-stabbed him, took advantage on him, and don't seem to care and sympathize him. They kicked him out of Foster's and told him to never return. Not since the time Mac remembered how his former friends turned against him. When he tried to forget it, it came back to him. The days which they hated him, treated him poorly, back-stabbed him, took advantage on him, they stopped caring and sympathizing him, and started scolding and insulting him and tormenting him. That never seemed to end. He went to the airport and asked the ticket man, "I like to have a one way ticket to to London, England.” "That will be about $55." said the ticket man as he handed Mac his ticket. "Thanks," said Lincoln as he gave the ticket man the fifty five dollars. He sat in the airport and patiently waited for a airplane to arrive. Soon, an airplane came and Mac went inside and handed the ticket to the co-polit “London, England, Please?" he asked. "Okay," said the pilot. Mac sadly sat down next to the window and looked out, tears dripped from his eyes. "Goodbye, Frankie. Have fun living without a brother. I will not miss you," he said sadly as a tear ran down his eye. Then, the airplane flew away into the night. The next day, Frankie, Bloo, CoCo, Eduardo, Wilt, Madame Foster, and Mr. Herriman were having pancakes and berries for breakfast. Frankie asked, "Hey Mr. Herriman. Would you please call Mac down for breakfast?" Mr. Herriman said, "Alright, Ms. Frances.” Mr. Herriman walked up to Mac’s room and knocked on the door. “Master Mac, it's time for breakfast," he called. Nobody opened the door. “Master Mac Are you still sleeping?" still there was silence. "Alright, sleepy head. I'm coming in!" Mr. Herriman said furiously as he charged into Mac’s room. But much to his shock, Mr. Herriman saw that Mac was missing. There was a note on the bed. He even noticed that the family photo was broken. Mr. Herriman went over and picked the note up, looked at it and gasped. What will everyone's reaction be? How will Mac’s former friends' react? What will happen to Mac? Find out in part 2! Mac Leaves Foster's: Part 2 Ay Cambra!” Should Eduardo. "Everyone, come up here!" Mr. Herriman called. "Yeah, honey. What's the matter?" asked Madame Foster as she, Frankie, Bloo, CoCo, Eduardo, and Wilt ran upstairs into Mac’s room. They saw the broken picture on the ground and were shocked. What shocked them more was that Mac was missing. Frankie picked up the broken picture and said, "Well. Why would he do this?" "I do not have sufficient data to answer your questions," said Madame Foster. "Maybe someone picked on him," said CoCo "Maybe someone hurt him," said Wilt. “Is, I think it may have something to his emotions," said Eduardo. Bloo, CoCo, Eduardo, and Wilt argued about why Mac broke the picture until Madame Foster cried, "Guys! You better read this. It's a happy note from Mac” Frankie handed the girls the note and they all red it. It said, Dear Former Friends I am leaving this place because I could not stand living with a bunch of lying monsters like you. You all blamed me for breaking the window pane even though I didn't do it. Mr. Herriman, when I tried to tell you that I didn't break the window pane, you didn't believe me. And not only that, you punished me like I'm the bad guy the same way you punish Bloo for irresponsibility. And also, you all have done terrible things to me before. You called me bad luck, banned me from your activities and kicked me out of the house. Madame Foster Mr. Herriman, didn't you promise that you will never kick any of us out? It looks like you did when I had to sleep outside in the cold night. Bloo, CoCo, Eduardo, and Wilt. Frankie and Mr. Herriman are proud of you for turning against me and treating me poorly. It never seems to end. They are also proud of you for being mean to me, it’s that you hate/dislike me, don’t care about me. And you, Frankie. You always bully and take your anger on me for nothing. Let's also not forget about kicking me out of Foster’s, got me arrested. You all banned me from kisses, and hugs from you, and coming to Foster’s. And worst of all, you all told me to leave so that you could stop fighting. That is the worst thing you have said. It's like I'm no longer part of this family. I thought you all love me, but I was wrong. I not only left town, I also left the state. I hope you are happy without me. Frankie, have fun being brotherless. From your former brother, Mac. Bloo started to cry. Mr. Herriman came to see him. “Master Blooergard, what happened?” I heard and seen what happened last night! You sent Mac to his room and left Foster’s!” “Master Blooergard, you, Miss CoCo, Master Eduardo, and Master Wilt have turned against Master Mac. I‘m so proud of you all.” “Thank you, Mr. H.” Frankie comforted, hushed, and cuddled a crying Bloo. “It’s okay, Bloo. Don’t cry. I know you miss Mac, and after what happened last night, I don’t think he’ll be coming back to Foster’s and live with us anymore. Wilt: I am sorry but that is not OK. There were some tear stains on parts of the paper which meant that Mac was in tears when he was writing. Everyone bursts into heavy tears for their brother. "Why?! Why did it happened to us!" sobbed CoCo. "What have we done?" sniffed Bloo. "Guess our only brother's gone and never coming back," Frankie cried. They continued to cry for a long time when… "Guys?" said Wilt. Everyone turned to look at her. "I have something to confess. It wasn't Bloo broke the window. It was me. I was practicing my baseball in the front yard when I accidentally threw the ball into the window pane and broke it into pieces." "Hold it, Master Blooergard So you were the one who broke the window?" asked Mr. Herriman. "Yes," confessed Bloo. "I should have been the one punished for that and not Mac.” "This is bad! This could only mean that… We blamed him without any proof!" sobbed Eduardo. "Which means that I punished him accidentally," said Mr. Herriman "We're monsters! We are not worthy to be his family," cried Eduardo. When Mac got to London, he settled down on a new happy life. Nobody, not even Frankie his former big sister could find him there. Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, Frankie, Bloo, CoCo, Eduardo, and Wilt didn’t see Mac after that day, and two days after Mac left Foster's, Frankie knew turning against Mac would solve anything. They was feeling happy and mighty proud that Mac will never return, or be their friend, not miss them all at and suffer intense sadness. I bet Mac's former friends wish they hadn't been so mean to Mac for reasons unknown. But I think they deserve their reward, don’t you? Category:Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Episodes